


Tiger Millionaire’s Boy-Pussy

by RivetBucktail (orphan_account)



Series: Jasper and Steven's Lovey-Dovey Romance|ジャスパー  と  スティーブン  の  スキスキ  ロマンス [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Boy cunnysnot, Boy womb, Cunnyboy, F/M, Female semen, Femdom, Futanari, Girl Penis, Intersex, Lemon, Male clit, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Romance, Shapeshifting, Tight, Vaginal Fingering, Vanilla, With sprinkles, also Steven's pussy is a virgin, hermaphrodite, huge female penis, male vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RivetBucktail
Summary: Jasper presses her huge hermaphrodite cock into Steven's virgin, literal male-vagina boycunny.
Relationships: Jasper/Steven Universe
Series: Jasper and Steven's Lovey-Dovey Romance|ジャスパー  と  スティーブン  の  スキスキ  ロマンス [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968106
Kudos: 16





	Tiger Millionaire’s Boy-Pussy

Jasper loomed over Steven on their bed below as she grinned down at him like she would at a piece of prime meat. 

The dim light from the bedroom window illuminated her ripped muscles, glistening with sweat; her pearly white teeth; and the ten-inch monster cock that jutted out from between her legs, throbbing intensely and drooling a constant stream of horny, yellowish, thick cum. 

It splashed down onto Steven’s virgin pussy. 

Her arms, wide and large as tree trunks, were on either side of him as he smiled up at her nervously, and she pressed her forehead to his. 

“I’m gonna put it in, Lover Boy,” she moaned playfully as she grimaced from the burden of her needy arousal. “…You ready?” 

“Y-yeah, Jasper,” Steven stammered. “I practiced _shapeshifting_ two days ago just to switch out my prick with a vulva and to be able to get the shape and its functions completely correct… and then I worked on making it stretchy enough to be able to accommodate your size… And I don’t have a hymen, to make things easier for us.” 

“ _Nng_ … _Hot_ ,” she grinned. “And that must have been pretty hard. Not as hard as _I_ am, though … But to make sure you could take me inside must have been all the _more_ challenging.” Her cock twitched and a burst of thick cum flooded out onto his belly. 

Jasper’s cum continued to ooze down onto his vulva, completely coating his labia. “I _am_ pretty huge, after all…” Jasper went on. She chuckled as she watched her cock pour its absurdly thick, virile, semen-y pre-ejaculate. “At least getting you wet enough won’t be a problem.” 

“Mm-hmm,” Steven said, still smiling nervously, anxious, anticipating. 

“You really ready for this?” 

“As much as I’ll ever be,” he replied and he glanced shyly away from her amber irises. He had seen the hunger in her eyes. 

Jasper smirked as she guided her huge, thick-as-his arm cockhead, and pressed it up against Steven’s vagina, teasingly rubbing it up against his entrance which caused him to moan as he grabbed the soft sheets beneath himself. Taking Jasper inside would be a chore, but Steven had made sure to make himself as spongy, soft and springy as possible to be able to receive her huge cock. 

She pressed in, grinning like hell, and Steven threw his head back in pleasure from the feeling of having his cunny filled so much with something so big. 

“ _Heh_ ,” she chuckled. “I am going to _ruin_ you.” 

She fucked his pretty little snatch hardcore and thrust like an animal, pistoning in and out and loosening up Steven’s tight cunny, and the home was filled with Steven’s screams and moans as she forced him to cum again and again with her absurdly massive member. 

Finally, Jasper grimaced and grit her teeth herself and blasted her potent jizz up inside of Steven’s deepest part. He cried out as she moaned and his boywomb drank in the three pints of girl semen she deposited inside of him. 

Afterwards they cuddled. 

“I don’t think I can get pregnant,” Steven murmured as Jasper held him close to her massive breasts and the behemoth Gem woman kissed his forehead as they lay together. “But if I were a girl I definitely would be now.” 

“Hnm.” 

Jasper rubbed at his pussy as it drooled her release, and she fingered and brushed with her fingertips Steven’s clit as he arched his back from the feeling Jasper’s touch gave him. 

“Let’s do it again like that sometime,” she said. 

“Yeah.” 

Jasper pulled Steven into her breasts, and he kissed them as his head met their softness and her plump, plush nipples, thick as his thumbs, poked him in the neck. 

“I love you, Jasper,” Steven whispered. 

“I love you, too, Steven,” she replied. “And I always will.” 

He reached up and their lips met, and the kiss lasted awhile with the passionate fervor of the mutual love they shared. And Jasper held Steven close as they drifted off with him in her firm grasp, him cuddling against her breasts warmly, tightly in her arms. 

**THE END**


End file.
